The Nameless One
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: A nameless Goddess is on a quest to help her father. She contacts Ardeth Bay to help her, and learns what it means to be a human, and her fathers words to her about humanity. Ardeth Bay and OC centric. Spans TM and TMR mostly what lies between
1. Enter the Goddess

Goddess: Ahh, we have returned! This time I take full responsibility for the story. Story will also be done in first person, as per my decision. Calypso?

Calypso: Disclaimer: Twilight, and the rest of the gang, we don't own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, nor any of the characters mentioned within. We do own the Nameless one (Who remains nameless at this point) and all other made up characters. :Thwak:

Goddess: That's enough!

Both: On with the story!

(Calypso whispering: That hurt!)

(Goddess whispering: You deserved it! btw fixed the error in the last sentence!)

* * *

I leaned against the doorframe, smelling the musty air. It smelled of old Egypt, of death and the afterlife, but most of all it smelled of my father.

I moved from the door with ease and grace, befitting one of my lineage. I walked those ancient hallways, reliving what happened there, some three thousand years ago.

Reliving it as if I myself had been present during the ritual of the Humndai. Reliving the screams of agony and fear, smelling that fear, reveling in the pain and death. Seeing the world of old Egypt through my father's memories.

I was shaken from these visions of macabre exultation and worship by the pull I felt as more mummies were raised with souls to be controlled. The black book, the gold book, spells that the old world had created in veneration of the Gods. I felt the pull as the dead rose from their cursed burial places. I narrowed my eyes, it was becoming more and more dark for the world.

I could not interfere. It was a rule of my father's. I could not meddle in the lives of others, it would cause undue stress on him, and myself just to get involved. I had to just live my life, according to the way we all did, and be happy with it. I was tired of sitting idly by as people died for no reason.

I walked along the dark halls, hearing the scarabs chittering and clicking about me. They could sense me, and the meal I could make. I smiled. Only scarabs would think of me as food right now. Though, I was sure that they wouldn't like my taste.

"Ah, ah, ah. I am not for eating. My father would have a thing or two to say to you my little friends." I whispered.

I felt one leap, followed soon by others. I held out my hand, stopping them in midair. I wagged my finger at the leader, it's legs scrabbling to get a bite while it's mandibles clicked. It kept trying to get at me, to take a chunk of flesh from me. I smiled grimly as I squeezed my hand into a fist, and the scarab ceased to move.

I heard more movement down another hallway, and went to investigate. The scarabs shrank away from me then, having learned not to mess with me. The shrank away from the shadow I threw in front of me in the torchlight. I smiled. It served them right, trying my patience.

The man passed me, as if I weren't even there. Not surprising really. He did see the vague outline of my shadow however, the shadow of death. Most thought it was their eyes playing tricks, this one however, he did not. I laughed, watching the greedy slimy pig try to drag the bag of gold faster. Not many could spy the shadow in the shape of a jackal's head and not want a quick exit. For although I myself was not Anubis, I was on a mission to save him from Set's mischief.

For I am the daughter of Anubis. The Nameless One.


	2. Deeper into death

Goddess: I hope you liked that one, though this chapter might be a tad shorter than that one. Dushu?

Dushu: Hi, I'm here to give you the disclaimer, since Calypso is currently in traction:Thwak

Goddess: Get on with it already!

Dushu: (holding head) Disclaimer: We don't own Ardeth, Humnaptra, or any of the dead people. I myself didn't kill any of these people, and if the CIA comes around asking, I was here the WHOLE time.

Goddess: DUSHU MAXWELL! SO HELP ME I'M SENDING YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!

Dushu: Well, umm.. so she doesn't kill me...it wasn't me. We aren't making the money, we're not making profits. if we were, we'd be out of the country by now. :Thwak thwak:

Goddess: See you later folks.

* * *

Deeper into the pyramid I went, hearing the shouts of those mummified, and would have thought them nothing but memories, except for the explosion that shook the hall about me, and the agonized cry of one man.

He was caught in the explosion, a rock on his chest. The mummies were gathered around him, gathering to watch him die, as was the happening. He had been fatally wounded.

I couldn't handle this any longer. I would no longer sit by and not meddle in the affairs of the gods, be they Allah, or my own father. No more death from the people who sought to protect those that still offered up some worship of the Egyptian gods, some belief, memory, or even stories, which kept us as powerful as when we were born.

As I walked forward, towards this fallen man, it was as if I had walked out of one vision into a dusty and darker version of it. Stepping from a bubble, or appearing out of the shadows. All different ways I or my kin have been described as appearing to those that are human and more.

The mummies saw my shadow, feared for their rotted flesh, and tried to escape. They thought I was my father, but only for a moment. Turning to see a young looking girl dressed in the old fashion of Ancient Egypt, they attacked me, thinking I was nothing more than one of the pretty girls on the street.

With but a glance they withered away and turned to dust, screaming as they did so. My father would soon come to collect these souls once more. It was such a hassle for us to deal with the spells that brought souls to life again. But it was part of who we were, and we were tied to our oaths, and to the magic we showed our once proud people.

The man jerked his head towards me, when the dark shadow of the Jackal fell across his form in the flickering torchlight. His ragged breathing quickened as he realized who I might be. He could not see my face that I could tell. I saw the pain etched in his face, pain from breathing, pain from the wound caused by the explosion.

This man had chosen to sacrifice himself so that his friends might find the golden book, the book of Amun Ra. They had, and sent off an explosion to allow them to pass by the mummies, causing a cave in where this man lay dying, and they had no idea.

I reached for him, touched his face, wishing to ease his pain. I knew I could, but I did not know if I should. I warred with my thoughts. My father's rules, the laws of my people. His people. The Egyptians, nor their ideals of the God's they had worshipped, did not govern me. I was nameless, and I chose to help this man.

"Ardeth Bay. It is not yet your time to die. I have plans for you, young Medjai." I said.


	3. The Nameless One

Goddess: aaaaand we're back... at least I am. sorry. Dushu and Calypso are in intensive care.

: Hi, I'm the newest edition to the writing staff. I'll tell you my name later. Here: Disclaimer: We don't own dick. We're pretty poor... college students, so if it was ours, we wouldn't be here right now.

Goddess: Finally, someone who keeps it short and to the point! Keep in mind, when Rick threw the dynamite, it blew up the same entrance that Ardeth was in, and you see him, then he gets dragged away, and boom! So, that is why... and this is what happens while the others are battling Imhotep

* * *

Ardeth Bay-

The being kneeled by me. Already by the shadow I knew it must be Anubis, come for my soul. Allah had seen it fit for me to die without knowing if the creature had been destroyed, if my friends had been successful.

O'Connell had no idea the consequences of using dynamite in such an ancient place, I could not blame him for my injuries. But as I lay there dying, with the conveyer of the dead reaching for me, I could not help but think of what I had done that would drag my soul down.

But I was surprised to see delicate fingers reach out of the shadows and touch my face. It was a cooling touch to the searing heat of pain. I winced, the pain burning anew, the weight on my chest made breathing all the more difficult. The hand cupped my chin and I felt eyes boring into my own, as if they searched my soul.

"Ardeth Bay. It is not yet your time to die. I have plans for you, young Medjai." She said. A woman!

"What?" I managed to squeeze from my lungs.

"You heard me well enough Medjai. You have more to do, and cannot do it well from the underworld, nor your current position." She said.

Suddenly the weight was gone, and there was pain anew. Pain surged up my chest and burned through my lungs, and it was all I could do to not cry out. My injuries were too great. Whoever this woman was, she would need to find another Medjai to fulfill her plans, I felt the cold of death cramp up my limbs and into my lungs. I prayed to Allah for misdeeds that blackened my soul.

"Ah, ah, ah! I do not take disobedience from the scarabs, and I will not do so from you, human." She said.

"Human? How do you expect me to fulfill those plans, when I am but a moment from death." I whispered.

I felt her soft hand grip the hand that lay closest to her. I felt such odd sensations racing up my body, fear of feelings that she may find hidden in my mind. She was not of this world, and could find what she wanted in my mind. This was not a woman to be trifled with.

"First of all, do not speak, second, human, you need to be in more faith of this particular godling. Now hold still, this is going to sting." She said.

I nodded, watching her. A sudden light came from her, bathing the entire hallway. For a moment I felt nothing, and feared that I had died, but then a searing pain in the hand she held. I refused to cry out at the pain, and waited for it to subside.

She was correct, it did sting, but I felt life returning to my limbs. Who was this woman?

* * *

Thank you to Lil' red bandana for the review! I hope I keep your attention with this!

I had another reviewer, but my email deleted your review, so I'll check it out and give you a shout out in the next chappy


	4. My Medjai

Goddess: Ah, well I have returned again, sorry for the slow updates. ... I'm looking for two jobs... and don't appear to be getting even one. Also, I was suddenly put in charge of two kittens who were orphaned. I named one Ardeth, the other was Runt. It's been hard the past three days, with Lucky dying, then Ardeth, and finally Runt. They were smelly buggers, but dammit.. I can't believe I couldn't save them.

: Our disclaimer here. if we owned it, we wouldn't be worrying about plane fare.

Goddess: there is a giant mosquito on the wall again, staring at me...if I do not return, you all know what has happened... and I pray you extract revenge upon the mosquito nation..

* * *

Goddess

I watched those dark eyes, following my every move. He nodded when I told him to hold still. I took his left hand in both of mine, and chanted silently, in my head. Softly at first, a bright light emanated from me, starting at my hands, and then illuminating my arms, face, and then it sought out the man before me.

I felt his hand grip my own tightly as the intense pain enveloped him. He did not cry out at this, which surprised me. It told me all the more that he was the one I sought, he was strong, a Medjai in heart and spirit.

"You are stronger than I first thought, young Medjai." I said, pulling him to his feet.

"And you I do not know. Please, tell me who you are." He said, holding his left hand, which now bled.

"I give you this alone, Ardeth Bay. I am the child of one whose name you know very well. I am older than the pyramids, younger than the sea. A blight has been placed upon my father's name, and it is up to you and I to change that. I am the Nameless One, whose shadow is dark as night, with eyes as bright as stars. Give me a name so that I may be free. If ever you think of it, whisper to the moonlit night, and I will come to you." I said, wrapping his hand in a cloth.

He looked at me again. I saw into the depths of his soul, armored against emotions, a pain that he didn't want a part of. I felt something stir, and was puzzled by it, for I had no name for it. Could it be love or pity? Was it a great swelling of sadness I felt?

"I do not believe it. The Nameless One. There is no mention of you, in the ancient texts, nor in the stories of my people." He said.

"I am here, whether you believe it or not. Us Gods are NOT here for your amusement human. We are lucky to retain our power and life when worship died out, but we all know there are sects here and their that worship my kin. But just because there are stories of my kin, does not mean there will be any of me." I said, raising an eyebrow at this man.

He stared at me for a moment, as if trying to figure something out. His stormy eyes unfathomable. I did not wish to invade the privacy of his mind by entrancing myself in those eyes. He seemed to come to a decision the same moment I felt the spell.

"What is it?" He asked, as I swayed and held my head.

"Imhotep. He has read from the book! You cannot help them now. It is all in their hands whether he lives or dies. You know this as well as I. Their path is marked, as is yours. Come, battle your way to the outside, and await the end of it there. I will help you." I said.

"How do you know this?" Ardeth asked.

"Well, they have the book of Amun Ra, and have called upon your ancestors to help. I also know that there are things that are out of your grasp Medjai. This is one of them. You are not yet ready." I said.

He nodded, and followed me towards the entrance of the city. With a gun he had inherited from outside the city, he fired upon those that dared attack us. I grabbed a scimitar from one of the aged statues, and it was like new in my hands. Then we both did battle on the ancient priests and other evils buried within the city of the dead.

"You will fight, like a Medjai? A human?" He asked.

"I have my limits, and my tastes. Besides, who do you think gave man the idea to create the Medjai? It wasn't the pharaoh. We Gods love to spar with one another." I said, with a wink.

We continued on our way. Ardeth ran out of ammunition before we got very far. It was a futile attempt anyway, these corpses just kept coming when he fired at them. I tossed him the scimitar I held, seeing as his was nowhere in sight, and began to use my powers again. We were almost to the entrance to the city when I stumbled. Ardeth caught my arm before I fell.

"What has happened/' He asked.

"My father has been called. It is safe. The creature, is no more." I said.

"Good." He replied, as we defeated the last of the mummies.

"Remember. Remember me, if only in feelings and thoughts Ardeth Bay. You have a ob to do, young Medjai." I said.

I leaned up and kissed his brow. I turned back around and walked back down the hallway as the city began to sink beneath the sands. I felt his eyes boring into me as I walked. It was so strange, the feelings that I felt. I would ask my father more about humans, and the things within that kept them fighting.

"The city is sinking! Where are you going?" He called to me.

"Until next we meet my Medjai." I said, my words echoing amongst the walls.

* * *

Goddess: I have done battle with the mutant mosquito and come out victorious!

Anyway...

Li'l-Red-Bandana: I thank you for your reviews, and am sorry about the delay. My keyboard is skitzing out, and I was unable to type a d to save my life. It kept skipping up to the address bar... and well.. safe to say, I didn't appreciate the keyboard...

CallistaMarie: I thank you as well, reviews keep me alive... and feed the ego.. or lack thereof...sheepish grin

Anotonia: Thank you, I do believe it is much more of a challenge to write for a character in first person, because you have to study that character all the more to get inside their head... and it's fun.

SarahMo: Yes, I agree about that mistake. I thought a long time about it, wondering what to do, but could find no clear way to let everyone know the time period, aside from an authors note. I don't want to go back to fix that until I have a smooth piece to fit in there to do it.

many thanks to the reviewers!


	5. As the city sinks

Goddess: Well, we're back. I'm here, eating one of my favorite snacks, as I consider what to do next in my story. I've written much further than the chapters I've got up, and I'm to a point where the Nameless One is in the camp after a battle, and cannot disappear. Mmmmm Barbeque Corn Nuts!

: well, our Disclaimer goes here. And if you think we're making money, your wrong, though if you'd like to pay us, accept all major credit cards, checks, money orders, cash, and sexual favors.

Goddess: You're as bad as Dushu.

: I learn from the best.hey Ihave a name. It's Arianna. I'm Full Elemental, the alchemist.

Goddess: Oh boy...

* * *

Ardeth Bay. 

The woman was some sort of God, or the child of one. The pain in my hand had diminished, but other pains, feelings, had not. I cursed myself inwardly for these. As a Medjai I could not allow such things to surface. They would be turned on me, they would be a weapon in the hands of an enemy. The gaze she had given me brought them forth, and it was difficult to place them where I had locked them away. She helped me to my feet, talking and explaining. Such strength in such a slight frame, but she was a Goddess after all.

She told me of the current plight my companions had gotten into, and I smiled grimly. They were safe, they had the book and the creature would soon be back in his grave. We were to fight our way out of the maze that was the city. No matter what, now was the crucial moment, and I was spending it fighting upwards, and away from the creature.

I watched her fight, as lithe and agile as a great cat. She fought like a Medjai, but it was much more than that, a dance. It was mesmerizing to watch a woman fight like she did. She used the weapon she had found among other things in the tombs. I watched lithe muscles tighten and release like a snake springing. I might have watched her, entranced by the eerie dance she performed, had I the chance to do so. But it was battle, and I would not let a woman fight in my stead.

Now I watched as the sands took the city. She kissed my forehead, leaving a strange sensation there. She began walking back into the tomb of the creature. I was surprised by her actions that I froze for a moment. Then I called out to her the danger of remaining there, forgetting that she was not human.

"Until next we meet, my Medjai." She said.

Her words echoed along the halls, as she faded into the shadows of the torchlight. The city shook once more, and I heard laughter echo along with it, her laughter. I walked into the light, and away from the city as the desert took it. I went to one of the few camels still at the city. I waited there for my companions to come forth from the city, the memory of her fading, until only her eyes would haunt my dreams.

"You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people. May Allah smile upon you." I said, giving them a blessing before I turned the camel and left. I had startled Jonathan, and would not let them see me smiling.

* * *

Goddess: A tad short, but I'd rather not put the Goddess's perspective with his, since hers is much longer, and I don't really have a good place to break it down. But I'll be writing that one as well in a moment..as I sit and much my corn nuts, and drink Dr Pepper... and read Doctor Who fan fiction... 

thank ye sara meep.. and yes I will be bringing her into the mummy returns. This fic spans the two.. I guess I forgot to mention that huh? It starts at the end of the first, and goes through what happens between then and the second. If it gets too long, I'll make a sequel. thanks again...

Please review!


	6. The Wealth of Egypt

Goddess: on the road again...

Arianna: We're here.. add disclaimer.. no suing us... we need our lack of money to be a gain, not a loss.. we are college students after all.

Goddess: Well, Cally and Dushu will be returning soon.. what a zoo this will be. Oh, the next two chapters are Goddess orientated. Then we'll get back to Ardeth and the Medjai.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, and would appreciate reviews.

* * *

I watched Ardeth a moment longer, even though he could not see me. I laughed as he searched for me in the shadows I had disappeared through, and urged him onward. The city of the dead was sinking, and although it couldn't keep me nor kill me, it could do both to the Medjai.

I walked toward the treasure chamber. Walking through many hallways, I came to the slab of stone blocking the doorway, and felt a life on the other side, a life that flickered. A choice from me would save or damn him. It was a debatable subject with me at the moment.

I walked through the solid stone, watching in the dimming light as the frightened man whimpered. It was as bright as day for me. He could not see me, let alone even sense I was near, for all his attention was drawn to the scarabs just waiting for the light to die, so that they might get another meal.

The light went out, and he screamed as they attacked him.

I held up my hand, a sphere of light illuminating the part of the room we were in, glinting off the gold in my Egyptian garb. It illuminated on of the pillars I now sat upon. The scarabs hissed and backed off, something in my light and demeanor that told them it was my domain, at least for now. Scarabs had learned not to mess with the Gods. The man looked up at me, holding what was left of his arm.

"She was correct, my friend. How do you like this turn in your path? A rather nice dark, twist don't you think?" I said, raising the other hand, and the man rose into the air.

"I am your servant. Please, let me live." He whimpered.

"I'm not so sure, little worm. You've squirmed your way out of a death by the hands of Imhotep. You've betrayed others who thought you their friend. I should let you get what is coming to you." I said, lowering him.

"Wait!" he cried out as I turned and the scarabs began their advance.

"And why shall I do that treacherous worm? Do you not realize that you are not talking to a human, not even a human much like your previous friend Imhotep, but a Goddess?" I asked, turning and was immediately inches from his face.

"Goddess? What are you called, that I might give you the praise you rightly deserve?" He whimpered.

"Nice try human. I've lasted this long without your worship. I would not wish to change into something as slimy and dirty as you are. Worship hah! It means nothing more to me than your words do. I think it is time I let you die." I said.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, as I turned and was gone.

* * *

Lil' Red bandana- Thank you for the review. I thought I might write that in, because I was always curious how he would have managed to get out there. I guess it worked pretty well. As for her appearing to others, as you can see she appeared to Benni, and undoubtedly will appear to others, sometimes as the Nameless One, other times as a human, or sometimes as someone they know. It all depends on the situation. I haven't actually written the story that far, but I have gotten to the point where there is another character I introduced, and they are at Ardeth's camp, and have just fought off an attack.

But that is all I will leave you with for now... Blessed be and keep up the reviews.


	7. The world of the Gods

Goddess: Back, on meds.. yee haw... urk. My eyes hurt. My teeth hurt.. and tylenol 4 is making me want nap time... I might comply.. but I got to watch Doctor Who for the first time in a while, and am glad.. but I must write some more.

Dushu: Too bad you're out of BBQ corn nuts...

Cally: yeah.. oh well. Who's the newbie?

Arianna: I'm an alchemist. watch your butts.

Disclaimer: (as read by Ari) We own dick. Some reach guy named Stephen owns all this and is making the cash.. I wish he could lend us some...:passes out:

* * *

I turned and walked away, listening to his screams. Walking through the door to my home in the underworld. Father had not returned yet. He was turning the souls of the released to their God. Although Imhotep killed them, their souls could not leave until he had been destroyed, and since things had happened in my father's old bailiwick, he had to take them.

"My daughter, must you be so harsh?" He asked in the old tongue. I smiled and kissed his furry cheek.

"The man offered to worship me." I whispered back to him.

"My daughter, did you accept?" He asked, curious.

"You know as well as I. He was nothing short of treacherous, changing his allegiance when it made him rich or kept him alive. I would hate the thing I would turn into." I said.

"I am proud of you my daughter." Father said, giving me a comforting hug. "You do realize that man you left in the pyramids is another soul I have to retrieve."

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" I said, worried. He sounded so weary.

"It is alright my daughter. No others will claim him, so he has no underworld to go to. It will be refreshing to claim his soul." My father said.

I smiled at my father. There were few times such a thing would happen. There were a great deal of Gods out there, and with them, they had the Gods that dealt in death. Anubis and Hades being the top two. Whenever a soul came up, not claimed by a certain God for the underworld, the death bringers would choose amongst themselves who would devour the soul. Hades was strong, he still had people who spoke of him in legend. My father was the same, but Egyptian Gods were less spoken about, for it was an isolated place. All of them had worshippers here and there. It didn't take our strength to have none, but made things better. So I was told.

"I think this man was a son of Allah, at first, but Allah denied claim on him, as did God, Buddha, Shinigami, even Hades. Then again, Hades received a number of souls a few years ago." Father said.

"Hades is fair, my father. He knows what it is like to be looked down on for being a God of Death, or even, for you, the one who brings souls before the great Osiris to be judged. He received the underworld in Greece because his brothers cheated him, but he took it none the less, and made something of himself. He is making sure we are able to keep ourselves going, even without worship." I said.

It was a semi truth. For me, I had never been worshiped, never been named by the Egyptians, since I had been born after they had become an established people. I never had to worry about the power struggles in the world of the Gods as we watched over the humans. My father had been the one to take the souls to the underworld, but was not the God of Death, per se. He had received that title from years and years of misunderstandings, and that was the reason he seemed so ill now. Osiris was the true lord of the dead, not my father.

"Father, I have found interest with the people who destroyed Imhotep. I feel that I need to care for them. With what is happening to you, I fear for their safety, for I know they are not yet finished on this earth. I know they will be able to help me take the blight that has formed on your name." I said. "I may be very busy within the next decade or so."

"Ah, do not worry my daughter. Maybe they will give you the name you so desperately require." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I will see you again, father. If my plans go well, the blight will soon be gone, and you will be strong once more." I said, and disappeared.

"One can truly hope, my daughter. Good luck, and may it be with you." Anubis said, turning.

* * *

Ok. She's gone back to the world of humans... but she has to do something first, but you won't hear of it for a while, until we get into the camp a bit more. I think I may have solved my writer's block.

Lil' Red Bandana: I haven't really decided on this at the moment. I am debating on it, and another pairing, that others may be against. I myself know better than that, seeing as it's something against the religion of the Muslim people. The pairing I mean is Ardeth/Jonathan. Watch closely the scenes where they are talking to one another in TMR, especially on the first night in the dirigible. He touches Ardeth's leg, and the way Ardeth looks at him when he talks to him, and laughs at him, it all seems like he's got deeper feelings than he's willing to admit for the man. It's a tough one, since it seems so much more established than one between Ardeth and the Goddess. I may actually put some of that angst about it in there, and have actually written some in the first Ardeth chapters I wrote.

Another idea I have is the Goddess saves Imhotep from dying when he lets go of the ledge, and bringing him to the life he was supposed to have lived, had he not been snared in the evil web Anck-su-nammun wove for him and the pharaoh. (I had a phrase that fit it much better earlier, but the damn thing didn't save)

Tell me all of you readers what you think. I'm pretty set I think in what I plan to do with the Jonathan/Ardeth thing, but not about whether I want to put a relationship upon him with the Goddess. I warn you, there is more to be revealed... so don't count the chickens yet.


	8. By the City of the Dead

Goddess: Here we are again! Good/Bad news first?

Cally: Good.

Goddess: Went to the dentist today to get the teeth checked out. They hurt so bad last night I didn't get much sleep.

Cally: Bad

Goddess: He didn't fix anything, and instead gave me an antibiotic for an abscessing tooth.

Dushu and Ari: Ohhhh... ugly.

Goddess: So that really wasn't funny you two.

Dushu: It's not our fault. We all share the same brain.

Disclaimer: We're all trained psychopaths... we just write, you just read, then review (or you will be stalked until you do muahaha) but we don't earn money, we don't own it, and really.. who would want to.. that's waaaaay too much sand for our liking.

* * *

Ardeth Bay

I was alone in my home when I heard the cry go up from the Medjai charged with this watch. Someone had been found out in the desert. I stood, as a leading warrior, and one much more versed with the people outside the Medjai tribes, I would be the one to speak with this person, see why he had been in the desert. The commander of the watch rode up on his horse, bearing a bundle that was rather tiny. I was puzzled for a moment, wondering if it had been a child lost in the desert.

"What has the watch found Abdullah?" I asked.

"A woman." he replied shortly

I stood next to him, holding the reigns of his horse, patting its soft nose. The horse calmed, nickering in my ear. Something had clearly startled the animal, and I was unsure if that meant it had sensed a scorpion. I patted his neck and looked at Abdullah. He appeared to be checking the woman for signs of life, but he was frowning.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"No, this is better discussed in private Ardeth." He replied.

He handed the woman to me. I was surprised at how little she weighed. He had wrapped her in a desert shift all Medjai carried with them in case they found a stranded person out in the scorching desert. Many were tourists that had little to no knowledge of just how deadly the desert could be in what little protection they wore.

The shift moved from her face as I made sure I could hold her weight steadily. Her face surprised me, she appeared in all respects, to be a woman of the Medjai heritage, or possibly a direct line from the Egyptian people of the higher class. But that was not all I saw in her face. She moaned, her eyes beginning to open.

"Where did you find her?" I asked.

"She was out in the desert, by the sunken city." Abdullah replied.

He led the way to my tent, so that we could discuss the woman's appearance, and where she had been found. This was not something we would speak of in front of the other tribe's people.

"She was at Humenaptra? This doesn't make any sense, the city is beneath the sands now, and much to far away for her to be there alone." I said.

"She is no doubt a treasure seeker like the rest. Her party has probably deserted her, after doing that to her." Abdullah said.

"I do not think so. Go fetch the healing woman. We will have our answers one way or another." I said.

I finished unwrapping the woman from the shift. She appeared so fragile, but there was an air of strength and power about her that I could mistake for naught else. She was dark skinned, slender, with kohl lining her eyes so as to reflect the sun. I picked her hand up in both my own to see if she still lived. I was surprised once more to see the same markings on her arms and hands as were on her face. She stirred once more and opened her eyes.

"I know your face." She whispered, a sadness in her voice I could not understand.

"And you seem all too familiar to me. Why do you bear these markings? The markings of a Medjai?" I asked her, watching her dark eyes focus on me.

* * *

Who is this new character? What does Ardeth mean by the markings of a Medjai? (I'm sure you all know that one) And why would she be found near the city of Humnaptra?

As I said before, don't count all the chickens yet. I'm guaranteeing within the next one or two chapters, I'll have thrown you all for a loop considering this new character.

Now, if you don't mind, we have to remove sand from our shorts.


	9. A Foundling Puzzle

Dushu: Goddess has passed out from lack of sleep combined with her meds... and the heat.

Cally: We're not sure if she's dead yet... we're going to poke her with a stick soon though...

Arianna: Like we've said before.. we don't own Dick.. and if we did.. he'd be in chains...whoops...wrong dick...(Dushu chokes on something and Ari performs Heimlich)

Cally: We don't own it. But if you'd like to give us money, we accept all major credit cars, cash, checks, and sexual favors for the alchemist. (gets thwonked on the head) well.. here I go back into the hospital... (falls to the floor)

Everyone else: ON WITH THE SHOW

A/N: We apologize for the late update. There were some harsh things the 4th of July, a little girl was murdered.

* * *

Ardeth Bay

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, puzzled. She shut her mouth as the healing woman entered the tent. I stood and looked at her.

"We no longer need your services. I apologize Nabila." I said.

"We'll see Ardeth. Please, allow me to examine her. Many that are found need to be checked for malnutrition, and other things." She said.

I left the tent, frustrated that I could not be in my own home. I still was unsure if this woman was a danger to us. I called to Horace, so that I could send a message to the other tribes of the Medjai. This was not for me to decide alone. She bore the marks of a Medjai, and therefore, all the leaders would have to be there to make a decision. A decision that may end her life. We could not take chances with the Creature.

"Ardeth Bay. The girl will be alright. She is suffering from lack of food, and has little memory of who she is. The heat has gotten to her, the poor girl. A few days and she should be up to moving around." Nabila said. I nodded

"I thank you." I said bowing my head slightly towards the ancient woman I had known since I was a child.

"I trust Horace is on his way to alert the other headsmen?" She asked

"I have sent him. I must speak with the girl, to see what she does know." I said.

"Be careful Ardeth. I do not think that she could handle the brunt of your usual attitude, especially towards those who are seen about the city of the dead." Nabila warned.

"Usual attitude?" I growled.

"And that is what I mean. I birthed you young man, and helped to raise you. Now, after you are finished, bring her to my tent. I am having food sent to yours." She said.

"My tent? She will not eat in my tent. She is a stranger, and may be a danger to us all!" I shouted.

"She is no danger to us as of the moment Ardeth. she has no memory of who she is, or was. If you didn't want her in your tent, you should have thought of that before hand. You should have killed her while you had the chance, because now, I won't let you do it, not until the leaders are here. I have jurisdiction here Ardeth, I am a healer, not a killer, and I did not teach you to be a ruthless one." Nabila said, and spun, walking away.

I turned and barged into my tent, frustrated beyond words. I was pondering what I had now gotten myself in the midst of, and prayed to Allah that all would turn out alright in the end. The girl, young woman really, turned, startled. Her wide eyes held an element of fear in them. I felt sorry for a moment, but only a moment.

"Ardeth... I thank you and Abdullah for saving me." She said quietly.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours." I said.

"I..I do not know my name. I feel as if I never had one." She said. "I guess you could call me the Nameless one."

I froze. Her words rang in my mind, of something familiar. she too looked frozen in surprise. She looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Who am I?" she asked, tears falling down her tattooed cheeks.

I had the sudden urge to reach out to her, comfort her. In my minds eye I saw myself enveloping her in my arms, my hand on her head, comforting her with soft words. I shook my head, clearing such weak thoughts from my mind. Clearly I had not gotten enough sleep, and it was affecting me now.

"Do not worry. We will discuss this at a council. You were a surprise to us all, and they found you outside the city of the dead. We must be sure that you are not a danger to us." I replied

I then let her eat what one of the women brought in. She ate slowly, deliberately. As if she knew about the illnesses that were brought on by eating too quickly after starving in the desert. I expected her to eat quickly, and become ill, as is what happened many times when we found lost travelers. I then remembered she appeared to be a Medjai, a desert person, so would know better than to eat like the tourists do. I could tell she wished to eat the food quickly, to sate her empty stomach, but she restrained herself. What strength to be seen in a woman none the less.

Soon, soon we would hold council about this stranger, who grew stranger still as I watched on.

* * *

I didn't want to pull Ardeth out of character too much, but I did want to show you all that he is human, and he does have a heart. There won't be too much of that in the next chapter or two...he and the Nameless one enjoy each others company... and shout a lot... 


	10. A Foundling Puzzle PTII

Goddess: Arianna has left to keep tabs on the Hellboy story. It's called Cry of the Wolf if you want to look into it. We also apologize for the lengthy delay. Our computer fried and we had to buy a part.. well I did.. .

Cally: We don't own the story. Dushu is currently out, attempting to get three stories in order so we can put those up as well. Check out our profile for updates in stories that are upcoming.

Goddess: Umm, there is a bit of a repeat in some of the dialogue, but hey, it's a different POV...

* * *

?

I had no idea where I was, or even what I had been doing only moments before. Things were so strange. I felt so strange. My last thought before I succumbed to darkness was 'who am I?'

I awoke next in a tent. I was laying on a mat, still partially covered in a desert shawl. I aw a man, dark haired and stormy eyed. All at once so foreign, yet so familiar.

"I know your face." I said, unaware it was aloud, and he could hear me.

He asked me my name, but I could not answer. I did not know my own name. For a moment I doubted I had one at all, but that was ridiculous. Everyone ever born had a name. Then he spoke of the tribal markings of the Medjai that I bore on my face, and the markings along my arms as well.

Then a woman came in, and all but ordered the man out. She peered at me, only for a moment, then approached. She examined me where I now sat. she was surprised to see the tattoos on my arms, as was I. She had frowned, obviously thinking of something beyond myself.

"Do I truly bear the markings of a Medjai?" I asked.

"That you do my dear." She said. "See for yourself."

She had a reflective object in her hand, a mirror. I looked into it and was surprised by my own face. Then I noticed something at my collar. I moved a bit more to see it, another tattoo. Just barely visible under the garment I wore. They were all small tattoos. Similar to that the man had himself. On a woman, they would look attractive if put on the right way, and the way mine were done was rather appealing to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The jackals head. You're marked as differently as the other Medjai tribes. This proves that Anubis has something in store for you, his hand protects you. Or it is perhaps some clue as to your origin." She said.

"I do not think it is Anubis that protects me. Perhaps one of his kin not spoken of?" I murmured.

"I'm going to have food brought in, don't let Ardeth get to you. He needs something simple like this to happen every once in a while, otherwise he's always out protecting the world from a corpse that has risen recently, and should never again. After that battle, you should do him some good." The woman said bustling out.

I heard her taking with the man she called Ardeth Bay. It sounded like they were arguing. Then he came in. For a moment I was scared he would begin shouting at me. Emotions crossed his face in a flash. It was as if they hadn't been there at all.

When I spoke, he watched me like the hawk in the corner of his tent. He again asked me my name. I felt so hollow within, I couldn't tell him. I didn't know it. I wanted to so badly, but I had no name it seemed. I felt like crying.

"I.. I don't know my name. I feel as if I never had one. I guess you could say I am the nameless one." I said.

I don't know why I said it, but he seemed more wary of me than ever before. I felt like breaking down and sobbing, but that wouldn't do in front of him. I don't know why I said it, except to try to lighten the mood. It didn't work all that well. I don't think he'll ever accept me now.

"Who am I?" I whispered, holding back tears.

I wished to run out into the encroaching dark, run until my legs could not move, and then let the desert take me. But I was not strong enough to run outside, let alone into the desert. And it seems it didn't work before, since I had been found out in the desert, and that was what brought on this predicament. Suddenly food was brought in, and I realized how hungry I was. I looked at him wishing to know I could eat something.

He just nodded, and allowed me to sit. The woman handed me a small plate of something. I knew I should know what it was, but I couldn't remember. A part of me kept an eye on Ardeth, while I took small bites and chewed slowly. Something in me knew what could happen if I were to just eat instead of keeping my stomach in line. Ardeth might have stopped me, but I wasn't so sure. I felt his eyes on me throughout the entire time.

When I sat down the remains of the tiny meal, it was whisked away and I turned my full attention back on the Medjai. There was much questioning in his eyes. I felt anxious of what he would ask. I kept my eyes on him, feeling weary all of a sudden.

"Come, I will take you to a tent you may sleep in." Ardeth said.

I was surprised, but I felt so exhausted. I would have followed, but my body was refusing to listen. I felt him pick me up swiftly. I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I noticed that this last chapter had a lot of issues with spelling, more of it was my fault than the coding it goes through when I upload it. I'm sorry for the issues, but I've fixed them in all chapters, and if someone finds a misspelled work (meaning like Humnaptra and Humndai) please let me know the right spelling. I'm using Japanese phonics, and that's how I spell the Egyptian words.


	11. Under Anubis' protection

Goddess: I have returned, and I am the only one left on this project. You'd think that I'd be happy.. but it's kinda lonely without the other personalities here. Then again, I think the creator has another personality emerging. It was strange to watch the Alchemist emerge.. but damn.. this is kinda freaky...

Anyway. This is the next chapter... enjoy.. so persues the wonderful angsty argumentativeness of Ardeth Bay, and the Nameless Goddess. BTW... running a little behind... leave a review and tell me what you think the goddess's name should be, and the reasoning behind it. Provide a name meaning if you can...thanks a ton (happy face inserted here)

* * *

Nameless One 

"That was sweet of you Ardeth Bay." I said.

The man turned, gripping the girl tightly. I smiled, moving from the darkness. I approached the Medjai and opened the flap of the tent, gesturing for him to continue out into the gathering darkness.

"YOU! I had forgotten you until now." He said.

"That was the point, my Medjai." I said, looking at him, wishing that it could have been otherwise, but it couldn't, because of the inherent danger of such things at crucial times as these.

"Why are you here, Nameless One?" He asked. I stopped in front of him.

"That I have already told you. Also, to tell you, she is under the protection of my father, and myself. Do not attempt to harm her in any way. Do not throw her out." I said, showing Ardeth the Anubis shaped tattoo as I spoke.

"I have no control over what the other tribes decide to do with her." Ardeth said.

"I do not jest Ardeth Bay!" I shouted, a fire sparked to emphasize my frustration.

"And neither do I Nameless One! This woman was found near the city of the dead. She has no name, no past, no words to give us that she is safe to be around my people! The odds are not in her favor. If Allah wishes it, she will be cast out!" Ardeth shouted as loudly, but without the emphasis I had.

"I am not Allah, and neither is my father. He may be your God, but as of the moment, he recinds decision making in her case. You have more to fear than what Allah wishes right now, Ardeth Bay. You have Me." I said, turning around, and becoming less than visible to him. "I will see you again soon, my young Medjai."

And I dissappeared.


	12. The Desert Rose

Goddess- I have returned, and have begun again to write on this fic. I apologize for the wait. There was a lot of crap to deal with since school started, but I'm getting better!

Calypso- YAY! we're back in action!

Goddess- your not supposed to be here. People are going to start thinking I'm crazy.

Dushu- It's a little late for that.

Goddess- Your supposed to be working on another fanfic.

Calypso- yeah yeah. Disclaimer goes here. We don't own the mummy, Ardeth, or the Medjai. But we do ownthe girland the Nameless One, as well as the created tribesmen, and all other characters you don't see in the movies.

* * *

Ardeth POV

"Who was she Ardeth?" I heard a soft voice ask

"Another nameless one, just like you. She came to let me know that you are not only under the protection of her father, but hers as well." I said.

"Is she a Goddess then?" The girl asked.

"Yes, from what she's told me, she is the daughter of Anubis. I am inclined to believe her." I said.

"Why?"

"She saved my life." I replied, looking at her finally.

"She did? Why do you seem upset with her?" She asked me.

"Her very being upsets my beliefs. We have little experience like this, since when we served the pharaoh. But I do believe she can be an asset to our cause against the creature." I said.

"You cannot expect her to help you without first helping her. That's the way of the world, and it will be that way for a long time. As a Goddess, she is bound by rules, even if she seems omniscient. They do not exist for our sake, we gave them more direction and life, and they in turn gave us order. But we cannot forget that to them, we are but ants. But without us, their existence looses itself in chaos." She said.

You have wisdom that belies your memory, young woman." I said, bringing her into the healers quarantine tent. It was empty.

"Just because I do not know who I am does not mean that I do not think." She said.

"This leads to a question. We have no name for you." I said.

"We can leave that for tomorrow. For all the time I spent in the sun, I am very tired." She said.

"Then sleep well. There is much work ahead for us all, and I get the feeling that you will be involved in it all. If the Nameless One speaks truth, things will be very dangerous." I said and left.

I sat down with a sigh. My tent was blissfully empty, except for my hawk friend in the corner. I thought over the events of today, and of what had happened at Hummanaptra a month ago. O'Connell and the woman, Evelyn, were to marry soon. Maybe they would help with this problem if it could not be solved by my tribesmen. As the Goddess has said, the girl was under her protection and that of Anubis. Far be it for me to allow the leaders to kill her, and bring the wrath of such a notorious God upon us all.

"I apologize for causing a disturbance, Ardeth. I understand that you do not control the decisions made here." The Goddess said.

I spun around, her sudden appearance startling me. She leaned against a pole at the center of my tent. I stood and moved towards her, she did not flinch as I began to speak. It unnerved me, most women did not meet my eyes as she did, a steely gaze that no doubt would make most men think twice about speaking to her.

"I do not try the Gods patience, do not try mine. To you I am nothing more than expendable flesh, a tool to get what you want. Do not dare question my judgment nor wishes. I answer to one God, and it is not you!" I shouted. I was more unnerved when she did not avert her gaze in shame, or fear. I had to keep reminding myself she was not human.

"Do not DARE put words into my mouth, Ardeth Bay.! In your tribes eyes, Allah's eyes, and yes in my eyes, you are FAR from expendable! Humans were never tools to us! You gave us more purpose than the utter chaos created from the untamed wilderness that is the spirit of the world. Do not dare to think I would use you as Set would. He is the reason I am here! You, your friends, and your tribe are far from safety!" She yelled in return.

"The Gods of the past meddled in the lives of humans for centuries! They promised humanity many things and all we received was suffering and tricks!" I shouted.

"Tricks fah! Do not blame those of us with dignity for such things human! My kind spoke with yours, visited in flesh! In flesh we are vulnerable! Where is your God? Where is Allah? He is silent, contemplative and judgemental of a people he has not hazarded to meet and get to know!" She shouted back.

Without thinking, I struck her. The sound seemed to echo throughout the tent, and the camp. Her eyes seemed to flicker with a dangerous light.

"I suggest you not speak of Allah in such a way. I will not accept such words, even from you." I said, breathing heavily.

"Don't get me wrong Ardeth. I've spoken with Allah on many occasions. The God's are much like you humans. We have our own, small world. We engage in the same activities. I am ignored, looked over. All because I was born a millennia too late. After the heyday of the God's most of the world over. When all had been settled in their duties. And I had none of my own. But your God, Allah, treats me as an equal of sorts, not a nameless creature that is worth nothing more than a breath. He has a good many people that are descended from Egypt and my father's children of faith." She said, having barely moved from the moment I struck her.

"What is your point?" I growled at her.

"I don't care that I am not worshipped. I just wish to be treated with respect and equality from all the other Gods, by you Ardeth. It was you that weighted the scale, making my decision to get involved instead of watching you die. I cannot turn back, and neither can you." She said, so close to my face suddenly, I could smell the Jasmine in her hair.

"Respect is not something we give lightly. You have to earn it, like all others I meet. The same goes for that girl. I will promise only this, if she proves herself worthy, she can stay, otherwise I will try to send her to England." I said. She tossed me a Jasmine flower.

"Call her Jasmine. Mysterious, sweet, pure. Be careful with her though, she knows how to defend herself." She said.

"Jasmine it is." I said.

"Remember my words. Set wishes to thwart my plans of clearing my father's name. He cannot kill you outright, otherwise you would already be dead. He's been trapped, but all evil God's have power on earth when there is one about who will listen to their whisperings. Be careful of coincidence. And do remember, it is you who must give me my name." She said, beginning to fade.

"I understand that. But why can't it be another that names you?" I asked.

"Because it was for you I acted. It was for you that I crossed the barrier that no God has crossed in many centuries. And it was for you that I risked my immortality." She said.

"You risked your immortality?" I asked.

"Yes. I broke the rules, it is easily overlooked, but there are many things working against me. Because you awoke mysterious emotions within me Ardeth. Only humans are allowed such emotions. An unnamed one such as myself will be torn asunder by such things. You are the one to whom I am linked in this human world, and so it is you that must give me a name. Otherwise I will cease to be, and all that I protect will be in grave danger. Until we meet again, my Medjai." She said. And was gone.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. IF she was correct, and not playing tricks, then I had to be careful. The girl, Jasmine, only made things that much harder. I sighed again and looked at the flower. This Goddess did not jest. Things were as dire for her as they could be for my tribe. I began my prayers for the night, asking Allah for guidance.

* * *

Goddess- Tadaaaa. That was an interesting chapter. Please let me know of spelling errors. I write these chapters in my word processor, but apparently that won't catch all things. Especially words such as Hummnaptra. Let me know it's correct spelling if possible! I must be off. I need to be up in less than 8 hours! 


	13. In the Shadow of the Jackal

Goddess- Am back again to write some more for my fans... although it seems no one got the update... I am updating more and more! YAY!

Calypso- Here's your disclaimer: If it's something you recognize, it's not mine. Only made ups are mine. I created some of the names for tribesmen, but they are still Steve Sommers cuz I really don't know their names... so made some of my own...

* * *

Ardeth POV (A few days later) 

After my argument with the Nameless One, many of the tribe questioned the argument, and who it was I was arguing with. I said little to them of what part I played in this, nor what I was to do for the Goddess. I told them to be careful; the warnings of another God or Goddess were not to be taken lightly. The less they knew of the plot around us the better, for anything could be turned against us. Leaders from the other tribes arrived in the afternoon. We would hold council come the evening. Jasmine seemed oblivious to the fact that her life lay in the hands of men sworn to kill any who might bring the creature to life, or any person that approached the city of the dead. I alone could not convince them that she was not to be harmed, for I had sworn the same.

"Ardeth, you sent for us to hold council on a woman who was found near Hummnaptra. Where is she?"

"With our healing woman." I said.

"I will go retrieve her."

"No, I will Ardeth. Gather your leaders. I will fetch Jasmine." The Nameless One said.

The leaders jumped back in shock at her sudden appearance, as did I. I was startled by her sudden appearance as usual. They were shocked that she acted much different than the women in our camp. She seemed to enjoy startling me as much as I enjoyed doing the same to Jonathan Canrahan. I shook my head at the memory with a silent laugh. I motioned for the tribesmen to follow me to the fire.

"Who was that woman? And why is she dressed as she is?" The eldest leader asked.

"She is the Nameless One. She has no name, and is an enigma. She is the daughter of one of the old Egyptian Gods. Her dress is that of the Gods, I would think."

"How do you know all this?" Another asked.

"Because I told him Kareem." She said.

Jasmine's POV

I was surprised to see a woman suddenly appear in my tent. She was beautiful, in every way. Her skin glowed in a golden bronze, her deep black hair was plaited with gold ends, and her eyes were deep and mysterious. I could not stop staring at her. She was dressed as an ancient Egyptian might if they had the money to do so. I suddenly remembered her to be the one Ardeth argued with. I bowed in respect, unsure of what to do in the presence of the Goddess.

"Hello Jasmine." She said.

"You… you know my name." I whispered, embarrassed. Of course she would.

"That is because I gave it to you. I cannot offer mine because I do not have one." She said.

"You are the Nameless One." I said. "I am under your protection."

"You learn quickly. Come, Ardeth and the tribesmen have called you to council." She said.

"Alright. Please, do not start an argument with Ardeth again." I said.

"Hm, we'll see. I'm worried about what may happen to you, my dear." She said. "They may decide to kill you. I cannot allow that."

I looked at her, startled for a moment. Surely they wouldn't do that. I saw the grim set of her beautiful eyes. I knew she spoke the truth, and why Ardeth had been so moody. I knew of course that was his normal state, but he hardly left his tent in the days since I had awakened here. I sighed and looked at the Goddess.

"Let's go then. I won't run from this." I said.

"Spoken like a true warrior." She said.

I nodded, hoping that all would turn out well. It was strange how I had appeared, and yet stranger when I looked upon the markings on my face. But I felt so empty without my memories and speaking with her, being near her, made me feel whole, like she was the answer to my questions.

"We aren't getting anywhere with you standing there Jasmine." She said.

She took my hand and lead me away from the tent I had been staying in, and towards Ardeth. He stood among a group desert hardened men, speaking to them of the Nameless One. One of them asked him a question which he was about to answer, when the Goddess spoke.

"Because I told him Kareem." She said.

"What gives you the right to meddle in the lives of the Medjai, woman?" Another asked.

"Because I protect the Medjai although I have no bailiwick of my own, I have the same wishes, and it is your people who have allowed my father's name to be tarnished as black as Set's!" She countered.

"And who is your father?" Another sneered.

They seemed to doubt her, to doubt that she was truly a Goddess, even with Ardeth telling them. I don't know how a person could doubt what she was, her presence, and her dress. No one dressed like this anymore. The white Egyptian tunic, the gold on the ends of her plaits. She stood there, like she had nothing to fear. Which in all honesty I wouldn't think she did.

"He is Anubis, the ferryman of the souls of old Egypt." She said.

"How can we be sure you are not lying?" Kareem asked.

"Because I am not bound in flesh and blood like you are. You want proof? I'll give it to you!" She yelled.

She made a motion as if she were throwing something, and the fire blazed brightly. I heard the sound of a jackal barking, echoing around us. The men looked about themselves, shocked by the eerie sounds, since they seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. With the new light of the fire we could see our shadows elongated along the sand. Only one was not entirely human. The head of a jackal adorned the Goddess's shadow.

"Do not worry. The Medjai are under my protection, just as Jasmine is. I would not harm you, and the other Gods do not wish for Imohotep to rise again, but for different reasons." She said.

"Please, I owe this woman my life. She came from no where and brought me from the brink of death so that I could fight once more. In return she asked me two things. To help her remove the blight cast on Anubis' name, and to give her a name." Ardeth said.

"This is not about me. Let us begin the council. And I will remind you that she is under my protection, and my father's. We will not interfere in your council, nor force your hand, but we will not be happy if you choose death in the face of many other options. Do not try his patience, nor mine. You may be under my wing of protection as Medjai, but it will not stop my anger, and I will be forced to renege your decision." She said.

"Nameless One, you said yourself, they are under your protection, and the Gods are on their side. If they deem me troublesome, let their decision stand." I said.

The frustrated Goddess sat down on an Egyptian made blanket, it hadn't been there a moment ago. It looked old, she waved me over and I sat next to her. Ardeth walked over, and joined us on he blanket. The other men sat across from us, speaking amongst themselves. The Goddess offered us food. It was something we didn't see much of in this area, not dried anyway. It was American fruit. I found it interesting and good.

She sat there thinking deeply, staring into the flames. At the same time I saw Ardeth watching her, as if trying to figure something out. He noticed me watching him as silently as he was regarding the Nameless Goddess. He smiled at me. A sort of half smile I guess, as he stirred the fire. It was an alien gesture, a smile. I never saw him smile, but I was sure he had done it at least once in his life, at least as a baby.

"I was trying to think of a name for her, one befitting her very being. It is more difficult than some would think." He said. I might have replied had his attention not been grabbed by the tribesmen standing up. It appeared that they had finished talking amongst themselves, and were prepared to hold council on my fate.

"We are split amongst ourselves. Tradition dictates that all found within the city or about it must be killed, or left to die." Kareem said.

"She is of no harm! She has no memories, and bears no ill will towards the Medjai." The Nameless One said.

"All found by the cursed city cause harm! The creature knows they are there, and can use some simple minded fool to unleash him once more. She could be under his control." Another shouted.

"She bears the markings of the Medjai warriors! Are you so quick to judge those lost and near death? Are those chosen to protect against the creature feeble minded?" She countered.

"Women are not chosen to fight, not the creature! She does not bear the tribal markings of any of our tribes." Someone else called out.

"Perhaps that is because she bears the markings of a female Medjai. There have been few and far between, but they were Medjai none the less. They were marked differently. I would know, I made it possible for them to become Medjai." The Nameless One said.

Suddenly she stood, energy gathering in her fist. I spun, sensing it. She was hit by something and flew backwards. I dropped low as another ball of energy hurtled through the air. Ardeth shouted and darted away, towards where the Goddess had landed. I jumped, beings were coming from the darkness. I rolled and picked up a scimitar that had been laid aside, prepared to fight. Ardeth came back, the Goddess in his arms. She was out cold.

* * *

There you have it! I will post up the next chapter again soon... I hope. There was a lot of issue with my other browser, so I had to download firefox... and we'll see how that goes... I'm so used to IE... 


	14. At the Council of Fate

So here is the next chapter, I'm sorry its so long in coming, but here it is. I've finished this part of the story, but I'm posting up a sequel as soon as I can.

I don't own The Mummy. I wish I did... but I don't.

* * *

Ardeth POV

I had a dark feeling growing in the pit of my stomach as the Goddess argued on behalf of Jasmine. When the Goddess stood, I knew something was wrong. I had never seen a God fight, but the Nameless One was gathering power, but was struck before she could act. I was shocked to see her fly through the air like a rag doll.

With a shout I stood and ran towards where she had landed. There was blood all over her shoulder, and streaming down her face. Her eyes were closed and I'd have thought her dead had she not moaned in pain.

I was very worried, this was a Goddess. The Gods were immortal, and she was now unconscious. This was beyond any of us. Gods weren't easily injured by mortal means if at all. As far as I knew, a God could not be hurt or killed by anything except by the blood of a beast not found near Egypt.

I heard something laughing in the dark. I picked up the Nameless One and carried her back towards the fire. As I moved the blood and injuries started to close up and fade away. I was amazed, but still worried. I laid her down on the blanket, and stood by her, Jasmine joined us, weapon in hand.

It was as if the sands had come alive. Figures rose from them, Jackals in human like shape. They came at us, the tribes men on guard for an attack, they too knew the stories of Ahm-sher, the armies of Anubis. I wasn't sure what would happen, since two in our fold were bound to him. One was his daughter. He shouldn't have reason to send his warriors to attack us, as they seemed bent on doing.

"Those are not my father's warriors. They take on his form to be called Anubis warriors, and they take my strength." The Nameless One said.

I looked at her; she was standing again, walking towards us. She seemed alright aside from the burn marking her side, which she covered with her arm. I caught her as she stumbled. I took her arm away and heard her sharp intake of breath. I did not want her to know what fear lay in me now. But I knew she could probably pluck it from my mind and know me in an instant.

"Only another God can do this kind of damage Ardeth. He was only aiming for me, and was working through a puppet. The puppet has probably been killed by the power. I'll be alright." She said. "Help Jasmine and the tribesmen. They need it more than I do."

I nodded, helping her sit back down. I drew my scimitar and moved towards Jasmine, who was using the scimitar she had found methodically and well. I watched her for a moment, amazed by the fluid and swift movements. Performed with much more grace than I had seen in the other Medjai I had helped train, and those I had trained with.

I leaped at the warrior coming up behind her and removed its head. Jasmine fought much like the Nameless One. She wove about like a snake. That was what had drawn my attention in the first place, I realized.

"Their heads! Remove their heads!" The Nameless One shouted. "It's the only way you can be rid of them."

"You fight well Jasmine." I said to her over my shoulder as we fought back to back.

"I am doing what I can. I fight because I have to." She said.

"A good response. You truly are a Medjai." I said.

"Even if I am a woman?" She asked.

"Yes. The Nameless One has said it is so. There have been few that have joined our ranks under false pretenses, but they have excelled while they trained." I replied.

The warriors seemed to keep coming. All of us were getting tired, although more Medjai joined us to ward off the attack. The numbers stopped growing and began to slowly shrink. Soon it was over. We had won, for now.

"Ardeth, go get all able bodies to tend to the wounded. I'll do what I can, get your healers and their apprentices, there is much work to be done." The Nameless One said.

I nodded, and went to find any able to help.

Nameless One POV

I knew there were dead. I felt each death. There were not too many to bring down the tribe, the headsmen were all alive. They didn't get their positions lightly. They were grim, knowing that this wouldn't be the end of it by far. But I knew that they felt relief to have myself and Jasmine there.

The girl seemed different. She had wonderful fighting skills, and seemed much stronger than a lot of men I had seen in my time. I began to wonder how human she was. And I was rather sure that we hadn't seen the least of her abilities.

I began healing those worse off. I did not heal them completely as I had Ardeth, for my powers were slow in returning, and I was still injured myself. I didn't want to risk causing more injury to these people than I could manage. I directed those who knew some form of aid to the less injured and some to these I was healing.

I knew Jasmine was doing what she could to assist the injured as well, although she was on the other side of the camp with some of the seriously injured, trying to get them ready to be taken to healer tents.

I stood finally; the people were taken care of. An odd sensation came over me. Ardeth was there to catch me once more. He brought me to his tent and sat me down. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my sense of calm. The pain and dizziness did not help.

"Ardeth, I haven't told anyone this, but every time I leave your people, your tribe, there is nothing. Blackness, until I appear here again, or sometimes with my father." I said.

"Then why not stay here, with us." He said looking at me.

"I can't. I can't stay here around Jasmine. The girl is… something else. When I am near her, I feel so strange. My powers drain with that attack. I don't know how, but more power was taken than I thought should have." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wincing.

"Ardeth, you're hurt." I said, reaching towards him.

"Do not. You are too weak." He said, catching my wrist.

"Then allow me to bandage you." I said.

I went and got what I needed. Ardeth and I spoke a little while I cleaned him up and dressed his injuries. Mostly we spoke of those injured and what we might do to help them heal faster. I would return soon to check on the tribe, heal them, and discuss with Ardeth what to do about the danger that was sure to return.

"I thank you for your help, is your injury fully healed?" Ardeth asked.

"It will be soon." I said standing.

"Are you sure you do not wish for it to be tended?" He asked.

"Yes, Ardeth." I said standing to disappear.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a moment.

"I can't disappear Ardeth. I can't leave." I whispered.

* * *

There you go... dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! 


	15. A Doomed Goddess, A Wedding invitation

Next chapter!

They'll be coming all after the other... pretty much.

Still don't own it.

And away we go!

* * *

Ardeth POV

For a moment I thought the Nameless One jested. One look into her eyes and I realized she was very serious. I sat down again, to think. Things had gotten complicated rather quickly. I had no idea what to say or do. I closed my eyes to think, to pray. I was unsure if her staying here was wise, due to the fact that we seemed to argue about many things. That aside, her presence might provoke another attack, and I did not wish for that. My tribe had taken a toll in this last one.

"I will not stay here Ardeth; do not worry yourself about that." She said. I opened my eyes.

"I do not wish for you to open my mind to yourself." I replied.

"I have not entered your mind since we met in the City of the Dead. You think like a leader, therefore the first thing that would obviously be on your mind would be the safety of your tribe, and the persistent watch at Hummnaptra." She said, I nodded slowly. "No need for apologizing Ardeth. I entered your mind without permission before so that I could verify why you meant to me. You are the Warrior I was searching for. It is I who should apologize to you for such an intrusion, there was no excuse for it, and it is one of the reasons your people dislike the Gods that exist still."

"There had been no time for you to ask. I was near death. If I had not been the warrior you were looking for, would you have let me die?" I asked.

"I do not know Ardeth. I would have wanted to. Your God is so kind to me, and my father. But there are laws. I took a great leap of faith to bring you back from death, and may well have sacrificed my immortality and powers. Don't let this sacrifice be in vain. I do not care if I cease to exist. I am nothing, born after the great age of Gods. I would not be missed. But my father deserves better than this scourge on his name. If it takes my death, so be it."

I frowned as I looked at her. She smiled and stood, walking closer. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. She walked outside; I followed her after a moment. She had already ventured to the borders of the tribe. I waved to the guards to let her pass. I would not let her down, and I would not let her be destroyed by this. If she was willing to risk her life for that of her father, than I felt it my duty to do what I could to take away the darkness that haunted his name.

Jasmine approached, looking worriedly at me. I too felt worry. For if the Goddess could be hurt, weakened, then what of my people? What chance did we have?

"Ardeth, what will happen to me?" She asked.

"Judgment will not be passed on you. You saved our lives here, and yours cannot be taken, at least at the moment." I replied.

"Your friends wed soon. Will you not go to them for such a celebration?" She asked.

"How do you know this?" I asked, startled.

"I see things in my sleep. Much chaos, but that was clear. Sometimes I see them in my waking hours as well. As days pass it grows clearer, but much beyond now is unclear. I think even you could have predicted this however. You know them well enough." She said.

I just looked at her for a moment, and then laughed.

"That I could have, now let's tend to the injured." I said.

In the end, we received a letter from Evelyn and O'Connell. They were to wed soon, and the Goddess was prepared to take us, since her powers would be returned, if not in complete strength. I wondered what my English friends would think of the two women. The Goddess insisted on coming with us, because she felt that she had to know more about my friends. She seemed aloof every time she came back to the tribe to help heal the injured. She began teaching sword fighting alongside myself, always silent, only speaking when she was asked a question.

"Nameless One, you should stay among us. You've helped us so much, but every night you walk out into the desert." Jasmine said one evening as the Goddess prepared to leave.

"I do so, so that I do not endanger the people of this tribe young one. I meditate in the desert, and regain my strength out there. I have since been able to return to my former power, and have seen my father enough to question what is happening. He knows little, or won't tell me. It is my path I am walking, and he cannot take my hand and guide me." The Goddess said.

"She is correct Jasmine. She also makes the tribesmen nervous." I said

"When my father is well again, maybe I will visit more often." The Nameless One said, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

I said nothing, and tried to keep the small smile from my lips. I was making sure that we all had what we would need. I was already in traveling clothes, and Jasmine was as well. We would arrive a few days early at the home of O'Connell, and help him to prepare for the wedding. Jasmine and the Goddess intended to help Evelyn as well. The Goddess did not wish to change her clothing, but after some convincing on Jasmine's part, traded her traditional dress for something a little more modern, if not as extravagant.

Jasmine POV

We were gone in a moment, and arrived in a strange looking house of stone. The Goddess and Ardeth were already moving around the house. I stood there until the Goddess came back and took my hand in hers. Something felt horribly wrong, but I couldn't think of what.

Flash!

"Book of the Dead, gives life. Book of the living… takes life away." A woman said.

"I thought that was my job."

She smiles, touching the books as if they were precious to her, like the caress of a lover. She hears something, and smiles. They found him. It was a dig. Hers was an old body, in a manner. A reincarnation. Pure malice and evil.

Then I was suddenly standing in an Oasis, watching the face of another try to kill people familiar to me. Water, a child. I smiled, it was a grim omen, a grim vision. I didn't know why I kept having these visions.

"Jasmine!"

Never before had my visions spoken my name, but I heard it being shouted again and again. I was watching the visions flash by. Soon they stopped and everything was black, I felt someone shaking my shoulders. Suddenly I was gasping, on my knees. Someone had their arms around my shoulders and was shouting something to someone else. I was holding my head, which was pounding with screams of pain and worry.

"Jasmine! Are you alright?" Ardeth asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing. Then some friends dropped in." A man said. He held a club that looked like it was rather dusty. "You've got an interesting new girlfriend Ardeth, starting a harem?"

Ardeth gave the man a look of pure poison, but he only laughed, helping me to my feet and looking past Ardeth to someone else. I turned to see the Goddess dispatching what looked like a mummy with ease. She turned around and smiled, dusting her hands off and looked at the outfit she was wearing, sighing she bent down to repair the rip that had no doubt occurred when she began fighting.

"She's quite a woman Ardeth. And I wondered if you'd always be single."

"O'Connell. This is Jasmine, and this is…" Ardeth started.

"Let me guess, she's some sort of sorceress. I didn't think you fell in with that kind of crowd, I mean, since we just defeated Imhotep and all." O'Connell said.

"I am not in league with that man. He has done enough to my father, and until he receives retribution, I will warn you to never mention that man's name in my presence." The Nameless One said, walking forward.

"Then what is your name, sweetheart?"

"Watch it Rick, Evelyn may not like your choice of words. And I might just let her know about the belly dancer, and a few other women you haven't told her about. Oh, they were before her time, but I just think it would be a wonderful idea to let her know." The Goddess said with a sneer.

"How do you know that? What are you?" O'Connell asked, raising a sword.

"I doubt that would do much damage to me Rick. Especially since I could remove your life in more ways than there are stars."

Ardeth turned and looked at her, and she shrugged, her clothes morphing back into what they had been before Ardeth had ordered her to look like the people of his tribe. O'Connell jumped at the sudden change, but the sword he had grabbed flew into the wall, leaving him staring at her, and then swinging his head around to find the sword.

"I suggest you hold off on your prejudices Rick. We're going to have more company, and I think you might want to alert your wife to be, since it's her they are after." The Goddess said, walking down the stairs.

"Just who the hell are you lady?" O'Connell asked.

"I'm the daughter of Anubis, a Goddess, much like those you hear about in Egyptian myth. Except, we're REAL. And you don't have to believe me, Rick. Believe him." She said, pointing beyond his head.

She made a motion, and the sword flipped out of the wall and skewered the thing that was behind O'Connell. He spun, ripped the sword from the creature, and threw the sword at Ardeth. Ardeth caught it with an expert spin, his robes flaring out as he spun to attack the next wave of creatures.

"Where is Evelyn?" Ardeth shouted over the screeching.

"She's out with some friends, and she's going to be VERY angry if we wreck the house." O'Connell shouted back.

"Fair enough." The Goddess said, and we disappeared from the home, reappearing outside, in some sort of courtyard.

Ardeth POV

I had been calling Jasmine's name, and shaking her to get her attention. Upon entering O'Connell's she had stopped, frozen at the step, and looking into the distance as if she wasn't even in the same room. She fell to her knees, holding her head as if she were in an amount of great pain. Then we were attacked. By the time we had gotten rid of the creatures, Jasmine was blinking, as if she had just come from a dim room.

That was when the Nameless One and O'Connell began their little spat. It made me almost glad that she had chosen another outlet for her argumentative side. I also felt something else, but I shook it off as the creatures we were fighting began to press harder. The Goddess seemed to be enjoying herself, and I wasn't surprised. I was surprised when she hurled the sword towards O'Connell, slamming it into a creature. O'Connell tore the sword out and threw it to me, using his club to finish the job.

We began the fight anew, and the Goddess even removed the fight to the courtyard. If she wasn't happy arguing, she was when she was fighting something. It was amazing to watch the movements, and I began to ponder what I knew of her, and how I could give her the name she so ardently sought. She turned to me and smiled, then spun around, the gold on the end of her braids slashing into the creature she fought. It screamed as its head was removed. A Goddess that could do what she did should not want for a name like all others. But I knew she had a great destiny and that with that destiny she should have a name to be remembered with.

The Goddess spun around, bringing her saber to bear, stopping a mere sliver away from Evelyn's throat. She winked, and disappeared, reappearing next to me in the clothing I had ordered her to wear. She was closer to me than I was used to, and it made me rather uncomfortable. Jasmine was dusting her hands off, and making sure that her robes were closed properly. She stood beside me, and we faced the young couple.

"Well Ardeth, it is good to see you again. Who are you friends?" Evelyn asked after clearing her throat nervously.

"Jasmine, and… the Nameless One." I said, unsure what to say.

"Nameless One? I'm not sure I get what you mean Ardeth. It sounds like your referring to a God of some sort." Evelyn said.

"He is. Well, a Goddess anyway. We're here for your wedding Evelyn. I'm sure you wouldn't mind some assistance, I mean you are part Egyptian aren't you?" The Goddess said. I sighed.

"You are to keep yourself from entering the minds of humans; you do remember this, do you not?" I asked.

"I know, I know. But you know as well as I how hard it is to make people like them believe us. You were hard enough to convince, and you deal with my kind constantly." She said.

"Yes, but we've dealt with your kind as well, if you'll excuse the impertinence. We called upon your father to remove..." Evelyn started

"I'm very aware of what you did, Miss Canrahan. But if you care to remember, it was all a 'Hodge podge' and 'hocus pocus' if I am correct." The Goddess retorted.

"Well, yes, that's what I thought before, but not now that I've faced…" Evelyn said. O'Connell held up his hand.

"The point is, we woke up the bad guy, and called for your dad's help to kill him. We thank your dad for the help; just don't get upset at us." He said.

"Your… father? Do you mean…Anubis? The Egyptian God of Death? Lord of the armies of Ahm- Sher?" Evelyn asked.

I winced as thunder and lightning split the skies. They all jumped, except for the Goddess. The fury on her face could have incinerated everyone there. I stepped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. She looked up at me, a pain in her eyes I hadn't thought that would be there. She was a Goddess after all, and they had no need to portray human emotions.

"My father is NOT the dark God. He is not the one that gave that man an army or the powers of the scorpion. My father is Anubis, he brings the dead to the Underworld to have their souls weighed by Osiris. He is like Hermes of the Greek world. Only a messenger to the Underworld, not it's ruler." The Goddess said.

"That's not what some of the history I've been following says." Evelyn said. The Goddess was at her throat in an instant.

"What do you know of history, you little ant! I am older than you could even fathom, and yet too young to join the pantheon of the Gods of Egypt. I've watched civilizations fall, only to be replaced by another. And you DARE to tell ME that YOUR history is correct!" She screamed.

"Lay off alright!" O'Connell shouted, going after the Goddess.

"I wouldn't Rick. She is a Goddess, through and through. You've seen what she can do without trying. She has not even begun to get angry." I whispered to him harshly, catching his arm.

"She's attacking my wife!"

"No she isn't. If she wanted to attack your wife, she would be dead." I replied. "Stay your hand, or you will feel her wrath, and she is not a kindly Goddess when insulted."

"You are lucky your destiny runs in the line of Ardeth's, or I would teach you to say such things to even a Goddess such as myself." The Nameless One growled, and in a thunderclap, she was gone.

"That went well." O'Connell said, holding Evelyn close.

* * *

And the epilogue is next! 


	16. Epilogue: Nameless No More

This is the last chapter. Thanks for being there and reading my story! Be prepared for the Sequal!

We don't own it...

* * *

Ardeth POV 

The wedding was spectacular. We had decided to leave Jasmine with the O'Connell's, since she had foreseen that there would be a child right away, and with their jobs, the newlyweds would need a nanny. She was happy to be of some use to us, and was glad that the Goddess hadn't been too angry afterwards. She had helped Evelyn to dress for the ceremony, and helped the festivities afterwards.

As the years passed by, a boy was born. By the time he was five years old, Jasmine had been having a recurring vision of a woman finding the books that had been lost in the city. She relayed to me through the Goddess that I was destined to go there, and to find the woman that would lead us on our next journey.

"Ardeth, your people have stopped watching the city, but you will return to it soon. There is a woman there that will be digging up the priest, and this time, there will be more danger and loss than before. But there will be choices to make. It's not going to be easy. Will you accept your destiny?" She asked.

"Nothing in life is easy, Nameless one. Choosing a name for you has been far from easy." I said.

"You have found a name for me?" She asked, looking at me strangely.

"I believe I have. But I would prefer that Jasmine were here so that she would know you by your true name." Ardeth said.

"As you wish, my Medjai." She said with a smile, and we disappeared.

Jasmine was playing with a boy, five years old. The Goddess frowned at him, sighing. He stopped in front of her and said something, no doubt a derogatory term in English society. The Goddess kneeled in front of him, and he ran behind Jasmine screaming a moment later.

"Nameless One, you shouldn't do such things to a child. You might upset his mind permanently." Jasmine said.

"It will make him stronger, Desert Rose. He will need that strength, and you know this. He will look upon the face of the ten plagues of Egypt, the scourge of the Gods. He will face him, and will not back down. Isn't that right Alexander?" The Goddess said, winking at the little boy.

"How'd you know me name?" He asked.

"Because, I can do special things. Much like Jasmine can, but a lot better. I'm very old. You'll be doing special things rather soon I might think." She replied.

"You mean like magic tricks?" He said.

"Quite possibly my small friend. I may teach you a few in the future, if your mother doesn't mind." She said.

"No, me mum won't mind. She loves stuff like this." Alexander said.

"My, Alexander, you are quite the intelligent little boy. I'm thinking you already know a few tricks." The Goddess said.

"Call me Alex. I know things mum hasn't told me. I see them in my sleep. Like Jas does." He replied, sitting on the Goddess's lap.

"Yes, maybe her power is rubbing off on you. She was helping your mother and father before you were born, perhaps something of her power became a part of you. Either that, or it's your mother's Egyptian blood coming to light. Your mother was someone important a long, long time ago. Three sides Alex, remember that. Three sides." She said.

"You mean like a pyramid? It's got four though." He said.

Well, almost. A pyramid has four sides, but you are one. The final side will come in time." The Goddess said, hugging him.

"We're home! Jasmine, are you here?" Evelyn called out.

"Of course she's here. Where else would she be?" O'Connell said.

"Well, with any luck, she would have taken Alex to the museum. It would do him some good." Evelyn said.

"So would a game of ball." O'Connell said.

"I will not have my son become some sort of ruffian. It's bad enough my brother is, I don't need another in the family." Evelyn said.

"We're in here ma'am." Jasmine called back.

"Well, hello. We haven't seen you in a while." Evelyn said.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Connell. I hope that your trip wasn't too bad." The Goddess said.

"It was grand, thank you. May I ask what you are doing here? There hasn't been another attack has there?" Evelyn said.

"No, The Goddess wished to see Jasmine." I said.

"You've found a name for her?" Jasmine whispered, excited.

"Ah, this is exciting! I've always wondered how a Goddess or God became who they were." Evelyn said. The Goddess smiled.

"It will release me, give me a freedom I do not know as a nameless deity. I will not have a following, but that does not reduce the power I receive." She said.

"Well, is there some sort of ceremony that goes with this?" O'Connell asked.

"No, not that my father has told me." She replied.

"Then what are we waiting for. Give her a name and we'll have a party or something." O'Connell said with a grin.

I looked at the Goddess, and at the others. A feeling had settled about the room, and I kneeled in front of her. Everyone else bowed their heads as if it was a solemn occasion. She seemed tense, perhaps wondering if I would give her a name that she would like. It had taken me over five years to think of an appropriate name for the Goddess, and I was sure that she would like the name that I had found.

"You came to me from the past, and spoke of the future. Your words rang with destiny and power. Many names came to my mind, Theoris for great and powerful, Omorose for beauty, Olufemi because you are beloved of the Gods, and even Bennu for the eagles in the sky, because you loved my friend Horus from the start. But none of them seemed to speak to me, because they are not a name befitting one like you. For the destiny you've spoken of, and the destiny you've been unaware of speaking, I chose for you, Meskhenet. You are destiny." I said.

There was a gasp in the room, not of any of the beings in there, but of the world around us. The ancient relics in the home seemed to breath again. A feeling of ancient relief and pride seeped through the room. There was a sudden noise, of thunder and crashing. A bright light flashed from the Goddess, Jasmine screamed, and when our eyes adjusted, the Goddess was kneeling on the floor, and Jasmine was disappearing.

"Thank you Ardeth." She said, but in the voice of the Goddess. And was gone.

Alexander was kneeling by the Goddess, who hadn't stood up. I walked to her, kneeling by her and taking her hands. I took her hands in mine, aware of the power surging under her skin. I helped her to stand slowly. Evelyn had grabbed Alexander by the hand, taking him away from us. I was unsure why she was frightened. They were in the presence of a greater being, but they knew that she had a better use for us than killing us. I looked into her eyes, and noted the awe in which they regarded Meskhenet.

I looked into the Goddess's eyes, amazed at them. There was a great happiness in her eyes. Around her head was a band, the color of the sun setting, reds and blues. Her costume was a pristine and pure white, and her hair shone like velvet, plaited with gold on the ends, much like before, but in a more graceful fashion. And behind her, wings like a hawk. They disappeared, becoming like the light that seemed to surround her in a halo of gold. She smiled, and turned to the O'Connell's.

"Thank you as well for treating me as well as you did. I apologize that Jasmine cannot be of help to you, at least until I learn how to split myself once more." She said.

"That's alright. We were thinking that he'd like to join us on our little excursions. Alex loved Jasmine though." O'Connell said.

"And she loved him, very much. And we give our thanks to the wonderful treatment you gave us." Meskhenet said.

"Thank you. We do plan to help you clear your father's name, make no mistake about that." Evelyn said.

"No. You can't go into these next few years with that goal in mind. I do apologize, but I will have to suppress the memories of Jasmine, and myself. And Ardeth. You have to forge your destiny on your own from what you have been told. Ardeth, you cannot know as much as you do, and there is much more that you need to know. We must start putting events in order so that things will occur and the world will not suffer darkness." Meskhenet said.

"We understand. It's a bit of a headache knowing all this." O'Connell said.

She smiled, and squeezed my hand. She turned fully to the small family and closed her eyes. She glowed brighter for a moment, and then we disappeared. She turned back to me and kissed me softly.

"We will meet again Ardeth, soon. I've so much to teach you, to show you. And I've much more to learn from you." She said, backing up. She began to fade away. "Thank you so much for my name, you are protected by a full fledged goddess now, and my father.

The last I saw of her was her eyes, and then she was gone, the call of jackals echoed through my tent.


End file.
